it starts with a Follow and a Follow back (Elsanna
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: This is a Elsanna (non incest) fanfic. Rated M for safety. This is how Anna meets Elsa over Instagram, through fandom called SwanQueen (its a real ship). Will they meet face to face? Will they keep in touch through the web? Why am I asking you these damn ridiculous questions since I'm the one who is writing this? Come and read


(((A/N this story sort of crossed my mind and all so hope you guys enjoy and please review

Before we go into the story let me go ahead and set the back round to this story...

This Elsanna fanfic is based on how me and my friend first met. We started of as nothing more than just fangirls but soon we became best friends :D so this story is dedicated to a good friend of mine, Emily,

So now into the story we go)))

No ones POV

It was a hot summer here in California, people would go out to pools, beaches, movie theaters or even go out to where there is Air Conditioning especially at I cream parlors. Anna summers (A/N I know, 'what a ironic name' -_-) however, can't do any of that. She has to stay home with her (abusive) step mother at home, with no Air conditioning (since the A/C needs to be fixed). She's at the moment laying down on her bed, sweating like no tomorrow, she's wearing black basket-ball shorts with a 'big hero 6' tank top of Baymax. Her hair is in a pony tail, and she's not wearing any shoes (too damn hot to even wear that kind of crap). She never expected summer to actually be this damn hot! Not even once! Hell, she didn't even take the warnings that her cousin, Rapunzel, had given her. Anna then went to her small fridge (that she has in her room) and grabbed a small tub of chocolate ice cream. She opened it and grabbed a spoon. Anna then grabbed a big spoonful of the ice cream and put it in her mouth, not even caring if she would get a brain freeze.

She then sat back down on her bed, still enjoying the frozen dairy. She decided to grab her laptop and check her Instagram and see if anything interest her. She is into tons of ships, such as swanqueen, she follows people that share her likings and fandom. Liked and comment a few photos here and there, fangirled with certain people. She the search SwanQueen on the users, only to find an interesting one, the user's name is called 'swanqueenshipss'. Anna browsed through the users' photo (only to find them all SwanQueen) she didn't mind much. Don't get her wrong she ships SwanQueen hard and I mean really hard, so without another thought she clicks on 'Follow'.

Meanwhile

"animatorfandom_16 has followed you," the computer voice was heard from Elsa's laptop. She too was hot (not sexy hot but either way) from this cursed weather, " if only I had ice powers or something," she mumbled to herself. She was working on a Swanqueen fanfiction that certain number of people were demanding, until the Instagram noification went on. She saved her work and went on Instagram, she check to only find a new follower, the person have like 8 photos and commented on a few, One read:

'Oh my mother fucking god SwanQueen is so cute, I ship it hard, like crazy hard, they so belong with each other XD,' from animatorfandom16. Elsa chuckled, she decided to follow the person back, (since her other Instagram got hacked from a bitch so she had a make a new one and now she needs some followers). She then went back to typing her SwanQueen fanfic...

(Back to Anna)

Anna decided to read a SwanQueen fanfic from 'flame-ember', she had been waiting for the person to update this story, it then updates right before her eyes. By the time she got to the middle of the fanfic her Instagram notification went on ",SwanQueenshipss, has just followed you back," the computer voice was heard. Anna smiled.

What they both don't know is that they live in the same exact city and that one follow to follow back will lead to something more. However, we shall wait and see...

TO BE CONTINUED

(((A/N well what y'all think? Please review :D and don't worry my good fellow readers I will update soon

now about the wager Xibalba... I did get a lot of reviews over the gravepainter fanfics I did so... Pay up

Xibalba: alright you won the wager here $60 bucks and 20 soul coins...

Elsa: Well that what you you get Xibalba for teasing her

Xibalba: *grumbles* I fucken hate you...

PLEASE REVIEW :D )))


End file.
